Proud of It
by Aria657
Summary: A series of one-shots. It will have a variety of different characters, some OC, some from the next generation, and some from the marauders generation. All will contain the words Proud of it somewhere in there. First up are two OCs during the first war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I went back and fixed a couple of mistakes, I left out a word or two by accident, and I think I fixed most of them. I think the second chapter is pretty good too, but if you find any mistakes, please tell me and I will try to fix them. :)**

Chapter 1: Mudblood

Anya smiled grimly, this was how she was going to die. Surrounded by death eaters but with her best friend. Neither had ever had the chance to find the love of their life, and in this moment right before her death she was reminded of something somebody from a long time ago had said. "Too young to love, but not too young to die." They had been talking about death eaters, it had gone from a light conversation between friends to a more serious discussion of what was happening in the world right then.

Snapped back from her reminiscing when the Cruciatus curse was taken off her, Anya almost started crying. She had thought that she would have to die with the curse on her, tortured to a very painful death. She could hear voices echoing weirdly inside her head. "...mudbloods... dirty... dead..." She could still figure that out even in her half unconscious state, she had only been tortured by the same people for the last two hours. It was most likely Bellatrix, she had always loved torturing things. Animals when she was younger, and now she had obviously moved onto bigger things. Was it sad that she was more upset for the animals than she was for her and her best friend. Well, it didn't matter anyway, she was going to be dead in a minute or two, with the damage done to her body, by now there was no way she could survive. This wasn't even pessimistic thinking though, she knew exactly how much damage had been done to her. As some kind of sick joke Bellatrix had brought a mirror an hour into the torturing while she had still been partly sane, she had looked terrible then, she definitely looked worse now. The words mudblood had been engraved on her forehead, and words had been carved all over her body. Her best friend looked just as bad, but she had always been the brave one and still had the defiant glare in her eyes. Eyes fluttering closed as she was about to take her last breath, Anya died hearing the words that somehow made it into her head even though she was almost dead. "Mudblood and proud of it." Her best friend's voice, still strong and defiant.

Kellan would die with a defiant smile on her face, defiant even in death. Anya would die with a smile on hers, a small smile, but it was a smile of victory. It was not the death eaters who had won the battle here, it was Kellan and Anya, who would die still pure of heart with the love of friendship between them.

They would be found the next day by the Order of Phoenix, friends of theirs would look down at them horrified to find the girls who were once so cheerful and bright in life, now dead and abused. They would also see the smile on their faces though, and would realize who had really won the last battle. Later, on the grave stone of the two girls, who lay next to each other, those same words would appear. "Mudblood but proud of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yup, I changed the ending a little bit, I didn't think that the bit with the grave fit very well, so that got changed. Thanks for reading! :) Even if half of you don't review, but whatever! I can live with that. :)**

Chapter 2- Slytherin

The Sorting Hat looked into Albus Severus Potter's mind, there was no doubt about it, he had potential for Slytherin. He could be manipulative with his mother and older brother when he wasn't scared. He was scared right now though, he didn't want to be in Slytherin, he wanted Gryffindor. Harry James Potter had been right, the sorting hat would take your personal opinion into the choice, but Al just didn't have the right stuff for Gryffindor. He wouldn't succeed in there, he would always feel second best. Well, it was the Sorting Hat's job to sort, and after the second war it had sorted based on personality instead of family as well. It just hoped that Al wouldn't be too upset and fail alone. "SLYTHERIN" it shouted.

* * *

Al looked up from the stool, he hadn't been expecting that. His dad had said that the hat would let you have your own opinion. Why had he been sorted into Slytherin, he was going to be made fun of, the first Potter not in Gryffindor! James was going to tease him for a long time, and who knew what his cousins, uncles, and aunts would think. His dad had said that he didn't care which house he was in, and Al knew that he hadn't lied about that, but still...

* * *

Al had been teased for the first week of school by James, teased, pranked and annoyed. After a while he couldn't take it and cursed James' while he was being particularly annoying. After that things had gotten better, his cousins hadn't been as bad. They had been a little uncertain, but they had realized that it was still the same Al, they had even made some jokes about how they should have expected it with his name and with his own sneakiness back at home. So, life had gotten better for Al even if he missed Rose who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. When he had asked her about that later on, she had just smiled and answered "I don't need to do all the stupid brave things that Gryffindors do, I have always thought that they just made fools of themselves." Somehow, Al knew she was talking about James who made a fool of himself repeatedly but was still loved by everybody.

He had made friends, which had been one of his primary concerns. Yes, he had Rose, but she was in Ravenclaw and was a girl and his cousin. So he had been very surprised when he had talked to Scorpius who had been feeling the same way he had. Apparently Scorpius hadn't really wanted to be in Slytherin either, he had wanted to rebel a little, show that the Malfoys had changed. That they weren't Voldemort crazy anymore and all that. People were a little more wary around Scorpius and Al, so they were both glad to have found a friend.

When they had told their parents, they had reacted pretty well considering their history. It probably had to do with his mum, Scorpius had said, and Al thought that his father didn't blame Scorpius for anything. So life had been good, even if their were some Gryffindors who were jerks and rude to Scorpius and Al. James had squashed most it, but some people were still being horrible because they were Slytherins. Finally after a Gryffindor had tried to hex him because apparently, "That's all you dirty Slytherins deserve." Al had snapped. There had been a quidditch match before, and this was one of the team members whom the Slytherins team had crushed.

Al hadn't gone psycho, not by any means. He was furious though, he was tired of being bothered by these people who seemed to have nothing else to do. So he told them exactly what he felt, now that he wasn't ashamed of being in Gryffindor. "Slytherin and proud of it. Don't you dare forget that!"

The taunting had stopped, nobody was willing to go against him now that he had finally reacted. They knew his family was behind them, and all the people who had ever tried to taunt him were punished. James and Fred had gotten out all of there supplies that Fred's dad George had sent them and pranked them all. It had been amusing to see the results of their pranks, the people always ended up walking over to the Slytherin table to apologize. So, in the end Albus Severus Potter was in Slytherin and he was proud of it.


End file.
